


Right Here With You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Insecure Liam, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After Scott leaves for college, Liam starts having his doubts. Theo is there to reassure him.





	Right Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who wanted “Things you said when we were alone” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to do this,” Liam says.

His voice is quiet. So quiet Theo isn’t even sure he was supposed to catch the words. But he did. And he can’t just let them go.

“Do what?”

“Any of it,” Liam says. He looks at him with a vulnerability that Theo hasn’t seem in a while. “Be a leader. I’m still in high school. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

So that’s what this is about. Scott had left for college a few hours ago, telling Liam he was in charge while he was gone. It’s something they all knew was coming, but Liam is still taking it hard.

“Scott was in high school when he became a werewolf and then an alpha,” Theo reminds him.

“Yeah but he was born for it,” Liam mutters. “He just has this way about him. It comes naturally to him or something.”

Theo has to laugh at that, “Are we talking about the same Scott?”

Liam narrows his eyes, “Scott is a great leader.”

“Sure he is,” Theo says. He means it. “But he’s also made mistakes. Plenty of them. And I know for a fact there were times he doubted his ability to lead. But he still did it.”

“How?”

“You know how,” Theo says. “He relied on his pack and the people around him. He accepted that even though he is alpha that he doesn’t have to do this alone. Neither do you. You have plenty of people that want to help you Liam.”

“But not to you,” Liam mutters.

Theo frowns, “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t want to be here,” Liam tells him.

“Of course I do,” Theo says, feeling more confused than ever. “Why would you think I didn’t?”

“Because you’re leaving. I heard you talking to Derek. You told him you’d be seeing him soon. Derek’s in Washington.”

Theo sighs in exasperation, “Jesus if you’re going to eavesdrop you could at least do it properly.”

“What?”

“Derek is coming back to town for a few days,” Theo tells him. “I thought Scott had told you that.”

“Well he hadn’t,” Liam mutters. He looks up at Theo. His blue eyes suddenly hopeful. “So you’re not leaving?”

Theo reaches out, hesitating only a moment before settling his hand over Liam’s. “My place is right here with you.”

Liam’s eyes widen. He looks down at their hands, before turning his over so that he can lace his fingers through Theo’s. He looks up at Theo, smiling nervously. “I’m not reading this wrong, am I?”

Theo tilts his head, “Reading what wrong?”

“That you want to hold my hand and stay here with me so you…”

His brow furrows as he tries to find the words. Theo decides to take pity on him. He leans in close, until their faces are mere inches apart. “I love you.”

“Oh good. Definitely not reading this wrong.” Liam smiles widely. “I love you too.”

“Now that we’re on the same page, what are you going to do about it?”

“Why do I have to be the one—?”

Theo kisses him. His lips brush softly against Liam’s as his hand makes its way up to Liam’s hair. Liam makes a noise of approval. He shifts closer to Theo, letting his fingers dance across the exposed skin of Theo’s hips.

When Liam pushes him back on the bed, Theo goes willingly. He knows he’ll go almost anywhere Liam wants to lead him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
